As a benzofuran derivative useful for the prevention or treatment of nerve degenerative diseases and the like and a production method thereof, WO00/34262 discloses, for example, a production method for (+)-2,2,4,6,7-pentamethyl-3-(4-methylphenyl)-2,3-dihydro-1-benzofuran-5-amine comprising optical resolution of 2,2,4,6,7-pentamethyl-3-(4-methylphenyl)-2,3-dihydro-1-benzofuran-5-amine by HPLC using a column for optical isomer separation.
The development for a convenient and industrially advantageous production method of a compound having antioxidant action itself, which is useful as medicine as well as a synthetic intermediate for an optically active 2,3-dihydrobenzofuran derivative useful as a medicine for preventing or treating nerve degenerative diseases and the like, have been desired.